The Warren Witches
The Warren Witches novel is a collection of short stories based on the hit TV series, Charmed. It is the 31st novel in the Charmed books collection. Binding Ties '' ''Summary At Back of Novel T'''he most important thing in the Charmed Ones' lives isn't magic, and it's not their jobs or their clothes. It's family. Piper, Phoebe & Paige are Warren witches - the latest in a long line of women with incredible supernatural strength. For more than two centuries, the Warren witches have fearlessly practiced magic: From Melinda Warren in the 1600s to the Charmed Ones in 2005, the power of these witches is unsurpassed. '''The Warren Witches recounts never-before-told stories of their lives - as women, as witches, and, most important, as members of a family of considerable magical strength and power. Above all, they are family; beyond all, they are witches. Old Friend by Laura J. Burns Paige Matthews comes across a friend of hers. All is well: except that she has not changed a bit since they last met. When the former invites her to the Manor, she tags alongs excitedly. But all too soon, she reads a spell from the Book of Shadows and disappears mysteriously.The sisters make it their duty to find her before she is hurt. But as the sisters progress, more facets of the friend crop up. Will they be able to solve the mystery? Spells From The Story *'To Make The Book Open At The Last Seen Page' Halliwell Book, We need another look; Reveal your latest secret! *'To Return Back In Time Before An Incantation Was Said' Powers enacted, magic has gone. The spell was said, And done. Return me there to see it again. *'Youth Spell' Powers of the earth and the land below, Witness my beauty, behold my youth. Though others here continue to grow, '' Let age pass by me, keep me young in truth.'' Light a circle of crimson candles and when the spell has been said, blow them out in the reverse order. The Crucible by Micol Ostow When Phoebe Halliwell seeks a student for an intern, she stumbles across Marissa Hargrave, a quiet goth chick who is hated by her friends. When Phoebe gets a vision of her being attacked by an angry mob, she sets out to discover Marissa's secret. But will she be able to save the girl from the quagmire that she put herself in? Spells From The Story *'To Bring Out The Demon of Hatred From A Possessed Person' Mark of hatred, hear our plea, Bring the demon forth, to be fully seen! *'To Banish The Demon of Hatred ' Demon of hatred, Be gone from this place, Remove your evil influence from our deeds! Patty's Awakening by Greg Elliot Patricia Halliwell is at a crossroad in her life and she herself doesn't know what she wants: live a life with or without magic? Soon she falls for a boy at school, Hugh Stenstrom and she feels herself wanting to give up magic forever. Penny tries to reason with her, but will the latter succeed? Spells From The Story *'To Banish A Demon Threatening One's Family' Demon in this kindly form, Quit your quest to do me harm. Stay no more in this earthly world. Into darkness, you are hurled! Advice:'When humans come in human form, To threaten those you love with harm, wait until the moon's full pow'r, And cast your spell at the witching hour. Take (no.) objects, wrapped in care, One for each child you will bear, With this bundle, and your spell, Cast this demon back to hell. Something Old, Something New by Paul Ruditis When a vortex appears in the middle of the Charmed Ones' attic, they follow their instincts and land up in Boston in the 1700s. There they meet their ancestor, Prudence Warren, daughter of Melinda. But she wants to give up her powers. And the Charmed Ones in all this; what will they do to keep the magic alive in their family? Error in Timeline In this story, it is said that Prudence Warren left Salem with a friend of her mother's, Elizabeth, to go to Boston when she was still little. But in Whispers From the Past, it is clear that Prudence was still in Salem when Phoebe landed up there following which, Prudence was labelled as a witch, thus, necessitating her leaving the town. Preconceived by Erica Pass When the Charmed Ones vanquish a warlock in the present, the latter's ancestor is resurrected in the past. Now, the Charmed Ones need to go back in time to save their mother and themselves from the warlock's evil plan. But will their own Grams trust them? Spells From The Story *'To Go Back In Time Bring us back, From whence we came. To help our mother, '' To save our name.'' *'To Vanquish An Angus Warlock' You wanted our powers, but all for naught, Your brand of evil just got you caught. Past, present, future, all The time has come for us to call For the demise of your kind: We banish you Simon, for peace of mind. *'To Return To One's Time' ' 'Bring us back, No need to roam. We saved our name. Now send us home. Witch Trap by Cameron Dokey When the sisters go to the Gold Rush Country for an article that Phoebe needs to write, they are sucked in the past via a mysterious brooch. In the time when witches were burnt alive, they will need to be careful and save those who need their help. Will they be able to use their wit to get out of this one? Spells From The Story *'To Summon Melinda Warren From The Dead' Melinda Warren. Ancestress, Strong. '' Help us now prevent a wrong.'' '' By our blood, and by our need,'' '' Come to us. We summon thee.'' Old Family Recipe by Diana G. Gallagher When Piper hunts the family recipe for her Grams' special apple pie, she instead stumbles across a cursed one of P. Russell's, Phoebe's past life and thinking it to be her Grams', she bakes the pie. The next day, strange things start to happen: everyone who ate the pie are fixated to what they did just after they had eaten the pie.Now will Piper alone be able to reverse the damage done? Family History by Laura J. Burns The sisters were enjoying a relaxing weekend when an ancient demoness, Astarte, run in on them and start changing their timeline. At first they think that a simple Power of Three spell will fix it, but they were wrong: Astarte was present in Melinda Warren, Brianna Warren, P. Baxter, Penny Halliwell, their own time and Posie Halliwell's time. Now they will have to call upon the magic of their entire lineage to destroy this demoness before they are themselves destroyed. Spells From The Story *'To Call Upon The Warren Line' '' I call forth from time and space'' '' Women from the Warren line,'' '' Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,'' '' Our family's spirit without end,'' '' To gather now in this sacred place'' '' To help bring this demon to disgrace.'' *'To Vanquish Astarte' Earth, water, fire, air, '' See Astarte standing there.'' '' Draw our power to do your work,'' '' Vanquish her forever from this earth.'' *'To Vanish Brianna's Paintings' Oils and canvas, masterpieces '' Hide yourselves from witch's eyes.'' '' Only when Brianna has spoken'' '' May you reveal yourselves and return her prize.'' *'To Vanquish Astarte (Revised Version)' '' Earth, water, fire, air,'' '' See Astarte standing there.'' '' Heed our will, and not our words,'' '' Her name ignored, her essence heard.'' '' Draw our power to do your work,'' '' Vanquish her forever from this earth.'' Category:Books Category:Charmed Novels